Differences and Similarities
by KendallSchmidtDarrenCrissLover
Summary: Ashley Roberts has a huge crush On Logan Mitchell. The Smart hockey player. But others fall in love along the way. Love will never be simple, No matter how bad you want it to be. NOT KOGAN! R&R. May turn Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Ashley sat in her English class, twiddling her cherry red hair between her manicured fingers, subconsciously staring at the boy on the opposite side of the room with her brown eyes. Logan Mitchell was the boy. 100% HOT. Her crush for almost a year. Ashley would never tell him about her crush. No way. He was the popular Jock and she was just Ashley. The Ashley Roberts that would never get the guts to tell other people how she feels. "Ashley Roberts Pay attention!" Yelled Miss Markey, resulting in Sabrina jumping then looking at the teacher, blushing by the fact she had been caught staring. "Sorry" She mumbled. "Now. I want you all to pick partners and when you have, I will give you further instructions" She said and went to sit over at her desk. The room was filled with the noise of scraping chairs and chatter. Ashley sighed and leaned back in her chair knowing her best friend would come rushing over anyway. "I totally saw you checking out Mitchell" Her best friend Jo Taylor said from the seat beside her. "I wasn't. You imagining things" Ashley said grabbing a pen and writing her name on the sheet that came round. "Oh come on Ash. Well both know darn well that you were staring!" She said a little too loud. "It is true. Ashley. I think Loges was the only one who didn't realise" Said one of Logan's Best friends James Diamond. "Hey you're the one who is always looking in the mirror and checking yourself out aren't you?" Ashley asked resting her elbow on the table and pointing at him. "I don't check myself out. I admire my good looks" He said turning back around. That was the closest Ashley has come to socializing with Logan and it wasn't even him. It was His best friend. "Aren't they the same things?" Ashley asked turning back to the blonde girl on her right. She laughed and nodded. "I think so" Jo Said. Ashley laughed and let her eyes wander. Surprisingly enough (Sarcasm) they landed on Logan whilst he messed about with his best friend Kendall Knight. Those two were like death whilst they were together. I mean every girl swoons over one of them alone but when they are together, everyone practically drops dead. Logan had his back to said girl and Kendall was facing her. Kendall noticed Ashley watching them and nudged Logan and motioned to her with his head. Logan turned around and saw her watching him. Ashley realised and turned away blushing, not being able to decide where to look. "Now class..." The teacher said standing in front of them. All eyes landed on her as they waited to know what they had to do. "In your pairs I want you to do an Interview, and then swap roles. It can be on any subject as long as it is appropriate" She said looking at Carlos, James, Kendall and Logan meaning she meant them in particular. They all laughed and did a handshake in there pairs. A few girls rolled there eyes and looked back at the teacher. "Now get to work" She said leaving the room. Ashley looked to her best friend and did as the teacher had said. Ashley's mind wandered every now and then to what Logan may think about her staring. "Why were you staring at Jock guy over there?"

"I wasn't staring—"

"Yes you were" James interrupted. Ashley grabbed her book and threw it at James. "Shut up!"  
"Oh feisty. Us guys like that. Wanna go on a date?" James asked doing his 'Famous' hair flip. "Oh James. Im flattered. No" She said looking back to Jo. "Oh come on Babe. I'll make it a night to remember" He said winking. "Ew. I would rather have a row of 7 double Decker buses run me over one after the other then get stabbed in the heart 57 times than go on a date with you"

"So that's a no?"  
"Yes"  
"Sure?"

"Yes"  
"Absolutely sure?"  
"Yes"  
"Is it because you like Logan?"  
"Yes. Wait I mean No!"  
"Ha! You totally have a crush on Logie!" James said a little too loud. That got the classes attention. All eyes landed on nervous Ashley. "I-Uh... You see I..." Ashley panicked, grabbed her bag and ran from the room. She ran to the girls toilets slid down the wall and put her head in her hands.

The school bell went and Jo was the first one out. She looked around for her red head friend but couldn't see her. She groaned and as she was about to walk off she felt a strong hand on her arm. She turned around and came face to face with Kendall. "Do you mind?" She asked looking at his hand around her wrist. He let go and put his hands in his skinny jean pockets. "Sorry. Look I wanna help you find your friend. I mean you are looking for her right?"  
"Yeah I am. Why do you wanna find her?"  
"Because Logan is practically my brother. I wanna talk to her and see if it's true. Do you know if it is?"  
"No. She never said anything about it. Now come on and help me find her" Jo said grabbing Kendall's wrist and pulling him around the school. They looked in as many class rooms they could and ended up outside the girl's toilet. "Stay here. I'll tell you if she is in here" Jo said to her blonde companion and went in the toilets. She looked around the corner then went back to the door where Kendall was. "Shes in here" Jo whispered. Kendall opened the door a little further and walked in the girl's bathroom. "Dude!" Jo said after him. Kendall went over and sat beside Ashley. "Man it smells nice in here" He said looking around. Jo smacked him around the back of his head. "Ow!" Kendall yelled putting a hand on the back of his head. "Jo pointed to Ashley practically yelling with her facial expression 'COME ON GENIOUS SORT IT OUT!' Kendall sighed. "Hey Ashley..." Sob. "Ashley look at me" Kendall said prying at her wrists. She looked up and the first thing she saw was forest green eyes looking sweetly at her. She sniffled and looked at Kendall. "I-I think you L-lost" Ashley said from her position on the floor. "Huh?" Kendall asked. "I-I mean this is the girls T-Toilet. Im pretty sure you're a guy". Jo decided to let and see if Kendall could sort this out himself and left. Kendall let out a chuckle. "Yeah Im a guy. And you know why Im in here?"  
"Why?" Ashley asked wiping her eyes. "Because I wanna make sure your okay" He said. Ashley smiled. "But Why? I mean Im sure there are more important people out there than me"

"Im sure there is but I don't like seeing people upset. Especially if it's over my idiot of a friend I call Logan" Kendall said smiling. Ashley giggled and looked back up. "Do you really like him? I mean is it true. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but if you do I can help you out I mean -"  
"Kendall do you always talk this much?"  
"Sometimes. What Im saying. Is if you do I have some tips for you to win him over" Kendall said honestly. Ashley sighed and thought it over. "Promise not to tell anyone?"  
"I promise" Kendall said putting a hand on his heart. "I kinda do like your friend. But no matter what tips you give me he'll never like me. He probably doesn't even know my name."  
"Thats not true. He does know your name." Kendall said chuckling. "Look. I like you. You seem like a sweet girl. I wanna help you. So let me and it will work trust me. And if it doesn't... I will punch Logie round the face until he realises he is completely in love with you" Kendall said with a crocked grin. Ashley laughed a little. "Thanks. But I have never spoken to him. What am I meant to do?"  
"I dunno talk to him? Look Logan may be popular, a jock and all that. But he's pure hearted. I don't mean to sound gay cus Im as straight as an arrow but Logan Is one of the most amazing people you will ever meet. Thats why he's my best friend. If you wanna win him over I just have one tip. Be yourself. Don't let the panic or anything change you because I know your the perfect girl for him. Logan's to blind to realise it" Kendall said putting a hand on her Knee. Im gunna be with Logan all day so if you go for it today, I'll be there too" Kendall said smiling. "Thanks Kendall" Ashley said a smile tugging on her lips. "Welcome" Kendall said holding his hand out. Ashley took his offer to help her up. She felt him give her something. He gave her one more smile then left. The red head opened the piece of paper and read it.

_**Am I a bad person? I look can change everything. From good to evil. Am I right or is it all in my head?**_

Ashley frowned as she read it again trying to make sense of the note. She read it another several times hoping the words would change into something that made sense but nothing happened. Ashley sighed and put it in her pocket and going over to the mirror to sort herself out. She didn't look bad. Just her eyes were a little red and she had tear streaks falling from her eyes. She grabbed a tissue and sorted herself out. When she decided she looked okay she walked out heading to her music class.

Kendall sighed as he left the bathroom and walked over to his locker to get out his music book. "Yo Kendizzle!" He heard his best friend James yell. He turned and saw Carlos, James and Logan approach him. "Hey guys" Kendall said. "Where did you disappear to?" Logan asked Kendall knowing he meant after English. "Just to talk to someone. No big deal" He said shrugging. You're not yourself..." Logan said slowly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Im fine" Kendall answered closing his locker. "There's something. Tell me" Carlos said. "It's nothing really"

"Dude come on-"  
"I SAID IM FINE! FUCK SAKE JUST ACCEPT THAT!" Kendall yelled before walking away from his scared friends. Just as Kendall stormed past the bathroom Ashley walked out. "Kendall wait!" She yelled and went after him. Kendall stopped and turned around. "What!" He snapped. Ashley took a step back and looked at him. "Sorry" She muttered. Before walking of thinking she should have known better. "Ashley wait I didn't mean to-!" Kendall groaned when Ashley just kept walking away. "Ashley Please!" Nothing. Kendall sighed and ran after her. He caught up with the red head and grabbed her arm. Ashley gasped and turned to see the green eyed boy. "What?"  
"Im sorry for snapping. My short temper was showing. Tell me what you wanted" He said letting go of her arm. The bell rang signalling time for music. "Im in the same class as you. Walk with me" Kendall said signalling with his head to walk on. Ashley reluctantly followed and tried very hard to ignore the looks she got. That was one of the annoying things about that school. Whenever you're seen with someone of the opposite sex, you're automatically dating. It gets really annoying after a while. "What did you want me for?" Kendall asked the girl walking by his side. "It doesn't matter. I left my book in my locker" Ashley was about to turn around when she walked straight into someone. Causing them both to drop everything. "Oh my god I am so sorry!" said girl apologized. "Its fine" A much too familiar voice said. Typical. Ashley looked up with a blush spreading across her cheeks. She grabbed his last book and stood up dusting herself off. "Here" She said holding his folders and books out for him to take. They traded objects and their eyes met. "Uh..." Ashley stuttered. "Ashley right?" Logan asked cocking an eyebrow. "Urrrm yeah. Your Logan right?" Ashley asked. She knew her name to well. .. It was written all in her diary. She thought she should just play along. "Yeah" He said holding his hand out. Ashley shook it, Sparks flying up her body when their skin touched. Im sorry about bumping into you. I should watch where I am going" Ashley said blushing. "Oh its okay. No blood no foul" Logan said with his heart stopping crocked grin. "Oh Hey Cami!" Logan yelled. Ashley turned to see Camille walking up to Logan with a huge smile on her face. "Hey Baby" Camille said grabbing Logans hand, twining their fingers and Kissing him on the lips. The couple pulled away and Logan put his arm around her shoulders. "See you around amber" Logan said before walking off. "It's Ashley" Ashley muttered before turning around. Camille hated Ashley. No one apart from Camille knows why but she hates her. That girl would do anything to make Ashley's life misery. I mean talk about out to get somebody. Ashley turned into the girls toilets, Once again, Slid down the wall and Cried.

**So here is Chapter One. Tell me what you guys think. And I know it says Kendall and Logan but this is NOT A KOGAN STORY! I DO SHIP Kogan. I mean it is so real! Anyway. Review and tell me what you think and if I should continue this story. And I've reached a dead end for NGU so bare with me. Anyway. PLEASE go check out "What Logan left Out" It's a Fanficton Story by LPHenderson'sGirl, she is a dear friend of mine and the story is amazing. Make sure to check her out and review her! Anyway. Muchos Amos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Trouble makers**

Ashley's head whipped up when she heard the bathroom door open and Camille walked in. Camille saw Ashley on the floor and Laughed. "Your pathetic" She said before strutting over to the mirror to redo her hair and makeup. "Well excuse me for having feelings" Ashley said whipping her eyes. Thank god for water proof makeup. "Well you're having emotions for the wrong people" Camille said hitting her hand against the counter and turning to look at a now stood up Ashley. "You can't control who you have feelings for. Maybe I have got it for the wrong people, but you can't help it. So leave me alone" Ashley said walking over to the mirrors. "I might leave you alone when you stop trying to steal my boyfriend. We are serious in our relationship and if you ruin us I will make sure to ruin you" Camille threatened. "If you guys are so serious how come nobody knew about you?"  
"Because Logie wanted to be sure. I didn't want to be humiliated"  
"That's pathetic. Maybe if you weren't such a bitch you wouldn't have to worry about that"  
"What did you just say" Camille said turning to the red head enemy. "That you're a bitch" Ashley said before leaving the bathroom. Camille followed her out. Just as the bell rang and people started flooding out, Camille pushed Ashley up against the locker.

Carlos and Logan were walking down the hall when they saw a huge commotion in the hall. "Hey Josh" Logan said calling the boy over. "Yeah?"

"What's all the commotion about?"  
"Oh your girlfriend and that red head are having a cat fight. It's hilarious" Logan's eyes widened and he pushed his way through the crowd to see Kendall holding Ashley around the waist holding her back whilst Camille was trying to get to them with James holding her around the arms. "Dude controls your fucking girlfriend!" James said tightening your hold. Logan came over and grabbed her in the same position Kendall had Ashley. "Calm down. She isn't worth it" Kendall whispered in Ashley's ear. Ashley took a deep breath and relaxed. She turned in Kendall's hold and put her head on his chest and did what she seemed to be doing allot. Cried. The blonde rubbed soothing circles on her back and whispered calming words in her ear. "What the fuck happened?" Logan yelled. Ashley turned to the sound of his voice, resulting In Kendall letting go but keeping an arm around her waist. "Your maniac of a girlfriend happened! What is wrong with you Logan! She crazy! Please tell what there is to love about her!" Ashley asked. "That's none of your business! Why the hell did you start on Cami?" Logan yelled back hugging a crying brunette. "I didn't start on her. I came out of the bathroom; she pushed me into a locker and slapped me!" By now about the whole school was gathered around apart from teachers. "You're a rotten Liar" Logan said. "Watch your mouth Logan. You weren't here. We all know Camille has been out to get Ashley since we were born. Why would Ashley start on her?"  
"Because shes Pathetic!" Logan said letting go of Camille. Kendall let go of Ashley and took a step closer getting in Logans face. The blonde had a height advantage but the brunette didn't back down. "You don't know anything about her" Kendall said through gritted teeth. "And like you do?" Logan said. "I know more than you think. Because unlike you I actually know her name. I know things about her she won't even tell her family or best friend. I know how she feels when others don't. I know how to make a girl smile when someone she so desperately wants to talk to practically acts like she's dead" Kendall spat. Logan raised his fist and punched Kendall around the face. Kendall retaliated by pushing him into the locker and punching him in the gut. Ashley gasped and turned to James who stood there shocked. "JAMES DO SOMETHING!" Ashley said. James pulled himself together and went to pull Kendall off of his best friend when the head master came through. KENDALL KNIGHT AND LOGAN MITCHELL! MY OFFICE NOW!" He yelled. Logan pushed Kendall into the locker once more before walking to the head masters office. Kendall took several deep breaths before following him. "You too Ashley. And You Camille. Everyone get the hell to class!" He said before following the two girls to the office. He closed the door behind him and sat behind his desk. From left to right stood a bruised Ashley, A bloody Kendall, a messed up Camille and a bloody AND bruised Logan. "Now what happened?" 3 Seventeen year olds all started telling their stories and pointing and accusing, except Ashley before Mr. Collins stopped them. "STOP! Now Since Ashley is the only quiet one I want to hear her story first." Ashley looked to Kendall who only nodded his head. "Well I was in the girl's bathroom because I was upset about something. Then Camille walked in and started getting mouthy, I left and when I did she followed me and pushed me into a locker and started on me. Kendall came and separated us, and then Logan did. Kendall tried to stick up for me and then He and Logan got in a verbal fight which, turned into... That" She said avoiding any eye contact. "Okay. Did you do anything to Set Camille off?"  
"Well she was having a go at me for having emotions. I told her that she wouldn't know about that because shes a bitch. But even if I did say that, shes 17 not 7, her reaction was over rated. I mean seriously" Ashley said. "Oh shut Up Ginger! Sir she totally twisted the story! I came in the bathroom and Saw Ashley upset. I left her alone because I didn't want to make her angry. She started mouthing off at me saying I was a heartless bitch! I left the bathroom because I didn't want to take anymore Insults from that little slut over there-"  
"Stop with the name calling. I don't like hypocrites. Especially when there Bullshitters too" Kendall said keeping his eyes on the back wall. Logan smacked him. "Got something to say about Camille you can say it to me"  
"Okay then. Your girlfriend is a stuck up, Self centred, Heartless, Crazy, ugly hore" Kendall said simply shrugging, Eyes still not leaving the wall. Ashley smiled at the fact Kendall was sticking up with her. "Will you lot stop bickering! Now Carry on Camille"

"Thank you. Anyway. She came out and pushed me into the locker and started on me. I tried to get her off me but she wouldn't. Kendall then came along and pulled Sabrina off and started getting mouthy at me" Camille said. "And then Logan came and Kendall just started punching and hitting him. Those two are horrible to us" Camille said.

"Well Im getting two completely opposite stories here. Now Kendall Im guessing you're agreeing with Ashley?" Kendall nodded. "And Logan with Camille Correct?" He nodded too. "Well Ashley why were you crying anyway?"

"Oh... I uh... I found something out that kind of upset me. It's no big deal"

"Okay. And Camille you're saying you didn't lay a violent hand on anybody correct?"

"Correct sir"  
"Then how do you explain the hand mark on her cheek and the bruises already forming on her neck and arms?"  
"Im not sure sir. I wish I knew" Camille said calmly. "Well. Since two of you are not willing to tell the truth and let me get to the bottom of this your punishment will be enhanced. Kendall, Logan. You are banned from all hockey matches and practices for the next 3 weeks-"  
"WHAT!" They chorused. "But Mr. Collins Im the captain. Its state finals next week and the need there captain!" Kendall yelled. "Well they will have to suffice. And Ashley, You are banned from any school trips and music courses for the rest of the semester-"  
"No sir I'll do anything else but that. I need that music course. I need to make my dad proud. If you understood you would let me just please!"

"Im sorry Ashley. You should have thought of that before you got in a fight. And Camille. You cannot do any school performances for the next two semesters. And as for all of you, you will stay after school every Wednesday and Friday to clean the gum from under the tables starting Monday. Ashley and Kendall will take the first floor and Logan and Camille will take the second. Now stay the hell out of trouble. Now go to class" He said leaning back in his chair. The four students groaned and left the office. Ashley turned and looked to Kendall. "Im so sorry. I didn't mean to get you in trouble. Let alone kicked out of the game" Ashley said. "It's okay. As long as you can promise me something"  
"Anything."  
"You told the 100% truth"  
"Of course I did. Im in enough trouble as it is, Lying wasn't going to help me." Ashley said as Kendall nodded. "That's okay then. I mean at least we will have each other in detention. And we will actually get our job done whilst they like screw each other against a desk" Kendall said not thinking about Ashley's reaction. "Oh god Im sorry. I didn't—"  
"Its okay Kendall. I kinda saw the real him earlier and to be honest I really didn't like it. I'll get over him."

"I know it's hard for girls to do that. But maybe its or the east"  
"Your probably right."

"What do you mean probably? Im Kendall Knight, of course Im right!" Kendall said causing Ashley to laugh. "Oh and thank you for sticking up for me. That's never happened before" She said. She didn't realise where she was going until she was stood in the car park. "Urrrm Kendall we are in the parking lot" Ashley said looking around. Kendall looked around too. "Oh yeah. Let's go" He said subconsciously grabbing her hand. He pulled her off to the bleachers and sat at the top. "We are already in deep shit, what can be worse?" He asked grinning. Ashley laughed and sat next to him. "Your lip is bleeding. Hold on a second" Ashley said going into her bag. She pulled out a tissue, and put her other hand on his cheek getting him to look at her. Their eyes met and silence filled the air, apart from the students doing PE of course. "Urrrm just don't move" Ashley said moving her hand away and putting the tissue to his lip, he hissed a little and Ashley muttered an apology but kept going. A minute passed and Ashley looked at his lip. "The blood is gone. You still look battered though" Ashley said giving him a week smile. Kendall put his hands over his face, covering it. "Better?" He muffled. Ashley laughed. "Depends. I mean you can't see all the battering, but now no one can see you"  
"OMG how awesome! Im like the king of hide and seek now!" He said moving his hands. Ashley smiled. "You still play that?"

"Well my sister sometimes babysits. But I kinda end up taking over. Hide and seek is a win, win for everyone" He said shrugging.

"How so?"

"Well you get away from the kid. And they have fun. That makes two very happy people" Kendall explained. Ashley laughed at his logic. "You're actually kinda smart" She said. "Hey!" He said putting a hand on his heart pretending to be hurt. "That hurts deep" he said pouting. "Im sorry. I didn't mean it like that I mean, that's a good Idea. I love kids though. They make me smile" Ashley said. "I mean. That's probably hard for you to believe right? That I know how to smile, considering I've cried at least twice today" Ashley said shaking her head. "I've seen you smile. And I think it's a beautiful smile. But you can't hate yourself for crying. I mean to be honest you have been humiliated, heartbroken, beaten and punished. I think that's a good enough reason to cry. Its emotions." Kendall said putting a hand on her arm in a comforting gesture. "Thanks" She said smiling. She kissed him on the cheek and then saw something that caught her attention. "Oh my god Kendall!" She yelled whilst laughing. She grabbed his hand and stood up, pulling him with her. "What the hell?" he asked whilst laughing. He turned around and saw the PE teacher coming towards them. He laughed and ran with the red head into the school. He looked around and saw the Janitors closet. "Bingo" he said before pulling her into it. He shut the door and they both burst out laughing. "That was kind of like a rush. I mean, Im not the biggest trouble maker... Oh my god you're already turning me" She said looking the blonde in the eyes. He laughed and did the best bow he could in the small space. "Thank you. I do have an effect on people." He said grinning. Ashley laughed with Kendall, then she heard approaching footsteps. "Knight! Roberts!" Ashley slapped a hand over Kendall's mouth and held her breath, still looking at Kendall. She put a finger to her lips but moved her hand away from his mouth. "Knight! Roberts!" Come out and there will be no trouble!" She yelled the voice gradually getting quieter. "She doesn't mean that" Kendall whispered. Ashley burst out laughing but Kendall put a hand over her mouth letting out a little laugh as well. They stood there for another minute. Before Kendall opened the door and popped his head out. Right there stood the PE teacher. "Heyy sir" He said his voice an octave higher than normal. He opened the door fully and Ashley gave a forced smile at the PE teacher. "Yeah yeah I know. To the principal's office" She said before walking off with Kendall on tow. "Wow. Two times in half an hour. That has two be a new record" Kendall said trying to lighten the mood. "I know. You're really changing me. And you know the weird thing, I really don't care" She said smiling before she went into the principal's office. "Ah. Kendall and Ashley" Mr. Collins said standing up and leaning against the front of the desk. "Well first I would like to know what has gotten into you Ashley. I've never had you in here for anything bad and now twice in one hour. Im disappointed"  
"Yeah well having people being disappointed in me isn't a new feeling sir. And nothing has gotten into me, Im just... It's complicated" Ashley sighed avoiding any eye contact. "Well I would like to talk to you after. And why on earth were you two cutting class?"  
"Im sorry sir. I was still really pissed at Camille and Logan. I need to cool off. I didn't want to hurt them again. I'm sorry."  
"And what about you miss Roberts?"  
"I wouldn't let her go. Don't punish her. She was going straight to class when I brought her with me to the bleachers. She didn't do anything wrong" Kendall jumped in before Ashley could say anything. "Is this true Ashley?" The female looked at Kendall who gave a tiny nod, hoping Mr. Collins wouldn't see. "Yeah. That's what happened" Ashley said feeling complete guilt wash through her. "Okay then. Kendall you can stay on Monday and Thursday as well as Wednesday and Friday to clean the theatre. And you can go around the sports field and bleachers seeming as you love it there so much picking up all the rubbish, and gum"

"Yes sir. I'll be there"  
"I know you will. Now GO TO CLASS!" He said. Kendall turned to Ashley. "Wait for me after school by my car" He said before leaving. Ashley watched as he left and then turned back to the head teacher. "Sit down" He said motioning to his white leather couch. Ashley did as she was told and kept her eyes on the man in front of her. "What is happening? With you? Its making you change and in all honesty Im a little worried" He said honestly. "Well urrrm... Recently my dad has started to be angry at everything. Especially me. He hates me because me and sports are like worst enemies, so I try everything apart from sports to make him proud but nothing works. So I was gunna have a shot at music but it doesn't matter anymore, if my dad doesn't like me for me then I'll have to get over it. I am sorry for the trouble I have caused today sir. I can promise it won't happen again. And can I just say two things?"

"Of course"  
"I swear on my life I was telling the truth earlier. I may have fought back but she started getting violent first"  
"I'll keep that in mind Ashley. And the other thing?"  
"Kendall lied to cover for me. We started talking when we left your office and we weren't really paying attention to where we were going. I guess we just never went to class. It was my fault just as much as it was his"  
"Well if that is the truth then Im sorry but you'll have to join him on Mondays and Thursdays"  
"Im okay with that sir. I have to deal with the consequences of my actions."

"Okay then. As it is only 5 minutes until the end of the day you may go. And don't forget detentions start on Monday" He said before Ashley left. She nodded and made her way out to the parking lot. She looked around then realised she didn't know which one was Kendall's car. She sighed and sat on the bench outside the school doors waiting for Kendall to come out. Ashley had a strange feeling like she was being watched. She looked around but was brought back to reality when the bell rang. She stood up and looked in the crowd of people. She couldn't see Kendall anyway. Around Ten minutes later there were only about 5 cars still in the lot. Ashley sighed and got up and started walking away. "Ash Wait!" She heard an oh so familiar voice call. She turned around and saw Kendall stood there. She smiled and walked back over to him. "I thought you left"  
"I wasn't going anywhere without you. Im really sorry. The teacher made me go to the nurse about my busted lip. People over react. And then I realised you didn't know which car was mine" Kendall said. "Come on" He said walking over to a Volvo C30Volvo C30. "Wanna come over mine? You said you like kids. My sister is home and so will I. Im like the most Immature person you will ever meet" Kendall said with a grin. Ashley laughed and nodded. "Sure" She said. Kendall smiled and unlocked his car getting in the driver's side. Ashley got in and looked at Kendall. "Buckle up" He said as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. The drive to Kendall's house was filled with Meaningless chatter. "Here we are. Casa Knight" He said grinning. Ashley laughed and got out of the car. "C**Volvo** C30asa Knight is lovely" She said smiling. Kendall laughed and walked up to the front door. He unlocked it and stepped inside. He looked at Ashley and motioned for her to come in with his head. "Mom, Katie Im home!" He yelled shutting the door behind his red head friend. "In the Kitchen!" His mother yelled at the same time Katie yelled "IM UPSTAIRS!" Kendall sighed. "This is a dilemma. Go in the Kitchen and see my lovely mother, or go upstairs to see my amazing good at gambling little sister and annoy her until she kicks me out" Kendall said tapping his chin. Ashley laughed and waited for his answer. "Former" He said before walking into the kitchen. "Hey Mom. He said kissing her on the cheek. "I've got a friend over. That's not a problem is it?" He said looking over to Ashley who stood shyly in the doorway. "Of course not honey. It's nice not having to put up with the other boys all the time" She said looking to Ashley. "You can come in sweetie. We don't bite "Ashley smiled and walked over to Kendall. "Hi. Im Ashley"  
"It's nice to meet you Ashley" Said miss Knight.

Miss Knight looked around her very early forties. She had red curly hair falling just below her shoulders. "You too" Ashley said looking at the floor. "Shes shy" Kendall mouthed and Miss Knight nodded. "What have you done to your face Kendall?"

"Oh thanks Mom! I always can count on you to make me feel good!" Kendall said sarcastically. "No Kendall You are a handsome boy. I mean why have you got a cut lip and a bruise forming below your ear?"

"Oh that. Well urrrm, I guess I got in a bit of a punch up..." Kendall said. "With who?" Miss Knight asked after putting the Pizza's in the oven. "Urrrm... Logan" Kendall said as it was a question."Logan! Why were you fighting with Logan?" Just as Kendall was about to respond Ashley's phone started to ring. She read he caller ID. Mom. "Im so sorry Kendall. I have to go. I'll see you soon" She said before turning around. "Ok. Don't forget detention. It's an excuse for us to hang out and I don't wanna lose it"

"Okay. I'll see you Monday" She said before leaving. She closed the front door with a huge smile plastered on her face.

**Okay so That was a horrible ending. Please don't kill me! Im MINI GOLFING TODAY! WOOOP! Anyway. Kendall tweeted about how he will have his new YouTube Video up with Logan today. Everyone thinks it's a sex tape: P xxx So! REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Im sorry it has taken so long to update, School, Busy, Life. I kept losing all my work -.- . And a friend from school died recently so I haven't really had the will power or joy to write. I cried a lot that day. Anyway... Im here now. Rest in Peace Lauren. You will live forever in my heart. **

**Chapter 3**

For the first time in the last 10 years, Ashley was actually excited to go to school. No let me rephrase. She isn't exactly excited for school; she just excited to see a curtain Tall blonde and eyebrows. She jumped out of bed and went over to her window. She looked out of it and saw the sun shining. She smiled and went over to her wardrobe. She grabbed some shorts and a yellow strapless, short summer dress. She changed and then made her way down to the family bathroom. She went to open the door but it was locked. She groaned and banged on the door with her fist. "Jack hurry the fuck up!" She yelled at her 15 year old brother. "No. it takes time to look this good!" he hollered back. "Oh please! Your gunna need surgery to look good! JUST HURRY UP!" She said hitting the door continuously until he opened it. "God Ashley gets some patience! He said walking out with his spiky hair. Ashley sighed and went in the bathroom shutting the door behind her. She straightened her hair, and then put it back in a ponytail. She then applied her everyday makeup. Foundation, Eye liner, mascara and lip gloss" She looked in the mirror once more and smiled. "Good enough" She whispered to herself then walked out. She grabbed her gold coloured sandals and bag then made her way downstairs. "Good morning sweetie. You okay?" Said her mother, setting out two plates of chocolate pancakes. "Morning mom. Im ok I guess. You?"  
"Oh Im okay honey. Your father is out on business for the week" She said taking a sip out off her coffee. "good." Muttered the red head. "Ashley that's rude. He's your father" Her mother said putting the mug in the dishwasher. "Yeah well he doesn't act like it" she said pushing her breakfast away. "Of course he does!" Said her brother. "He does with you! Because you're a boy! You like soccer and American football! Im just a nobody to him!" and just like it was on cue a horn honked outside. "That's my ride. I'll see you later. And I have detention so I will be back around 7" Muttered Ashley. She grabbed her bag and phone off the counter and went outside. She saw Jo sat in her convertible with Camille. Camille Roberts. She walked over to the driver's car door and cleared her throat bringing them from their giggling session. Jo turned and saw Ashley. "Oh hey Ash. Jump in, we're heading to school" Said Jo all cheerful. "What's she doing here?" Ashley asked knowing that Jo would know exactly who she meant. "Oh Cami. See since you ditched me on Friday I hung out with Camille. Shes actually really cool. Now stop being awkward and get in." Jo said smiling. Ashley sighed realising that there was no other way to get to school, and jumped in.

Kendall sat out front of the school waiting for a certain red head. "Hey Kendall" He heard his best friend Carlos say walking up to him. "Hey man. What's up?" Kendall said doing his famous handshake with him. "Can I hang with you today? After school I mean" Carlos sad putting his bag back on his shoulder after it slid down. "Im sorry man. I totally would but I got detention. How about tomorrow? Im open then" Kendall reasoned. "Okay. I'll hold you too that. I gotta go find James. I'll see you soon bro" Carlos said punching Kendall's shoulder lightly before walking into the school building. Kendall sighed and turned back around to see Jo's car pull up. She saw Ashley jump out and walk to the school building without saying a word to the other girls. It was then Kendall noticed Camille in the car. Ashley walked over to Kendall and sighed. "Hey Kendall. You okay?" Ashley asked walking into school. "Im fine... What about you?" He asked slowly. "Well I've had the worst morning ever but oh well. Life seems to hate me at the moment. Im sorry. I don't wanna load my problems on you. I'll just stay out of your way today" Ashley said walking over to her locker. She opened the door and Kendall leaned on the one next to it. "No way. You're staying with me. I have no one else" Kendall said. "What are you talking about? You got Logan-"  
"How did you know I sorted it out with him?"  
"I know everything. Anyway. You have Logan-"  
"Don't like Camille" Kendall said shaking his head. "You have Carlos-"  
"He's with James. I swear those two are in a gay relationship. Not that Im a homophobe" Kendall said shrugging. Ashley sighed. "You have James-"  
"Vice versa to what I just said" Kendall said with a crooked smile. "You must have more friends than that Kendall" Ashley said turning to look at him. "Of course I do. I'm me. But I don't like them enough to hang out with them all day. I mean if you don't want me around just say so" Kendall said pushing himself of the locker and standing up straight. "No Kendall it's not that. It's just; it's not like Im the life of the party. Im sure you have better people you could be around" Ashley said dropping one of her books. She put the others back in the locker and crouched down to grab it. Kendall saw an empty picture frame hung in the door. Ashley stood up and grabbed her other books and put them in her bag. She went to shut her locker when Kendall stopped her. "What?" She said looking around. "Your picture frame is empty," He said getting his phone out. "Smile" He said holding his phone out. Ashley laughed and smiled for the picture. Kendall snapped it and looked at it on his phone. "Perfect. Now Im gunna print this on my way home today and I expect it in your locker by Wednesday Max" He said pointing his finger (1) Ashley laughed and nodded. "Sure"

"Good. Now, if you wanna get rid of me your gunna have to try a lot harder than that. I have a free period for the first period, Do you?" Kendall asked. Ashley nodded her head, Shut her locker and started walking. Kendall Followed. "Yeah"

"Cool. Hey why was Camille in the car with you this morning?" Kendall asked turning into their homeroom where Logan, Camille, Jo, James, Carlos and a hand full of people sat. Logan, James and Carlos where on one side of the room, Camille and Jo on the other. Ashley turned and saw that Kendall had sat down with the guys. Ashley sighed and sat on her own in the middle of the room. She folded her arms on the desk then put her head in them. She closed her eyes but was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hey Ashley can I talk to you?" they said. Ashley looked up and saw Logan knelt down by her desk. "Me?" She asked pointing to herself; Surprised Logan would even come over on his own free will. Logan laughed and nodded. "Ok. Sure" Ashley said nodding. Logan Sighed and stood up. He started walking off. Ashley watched him confused as he walked away. If he didn't want to talk to her why did he come over? Her question was answered when he turned around, still walking backwards and signalled for her to follow him. Ashley looked at Kendall who just shrugged and went back to what he was doing on his phone. Ashley sighed again for what felt like the millionth time that day. She got up and went where Logan had gone. She saw him go into the janitor's closet. Ashley cocked her head to the side a little but followed anyway. She stepped in the closet and shut the door. She flicked on the light. She saw Logan shake his head during the short period that the light was on, and then he flicked it off. "Hey Why'd you turn the l-"Ashley was cut off when Logan grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her lips to his. Ashley froze, but responded a few seconds later. She moved her lips against his soft ones. Logan ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, and she parted hers granting him entrance. Their tongues massaged against each other, and Logan hit all of her sensitive spots, making the red head moan. The two pulled away when the need for air was too great. Sabrina rested her forehead on Logans and fiddled with the hair on the back of his neck. "What brought that on?" Ashley whispered. "Well Camille-"Logan began. "Oh my god" Ashley said moving away. "Camille" She muttered. She shook her head then left the cupboard leaving the brunette confused and abandoned. She went to the common room and sat down. She grabbed her phone and texted the only person she could think off.

_**Can you come to the common room? :( **_It took a whole 30 seconds before she got a reply.

_**Sure. Why the sad face? :( **_Read the text received of the friendly blonde.

_**I'll explain when I see you. Its 'complicated'**_

'_**Complicated'? **_

'_**Complicated.' **_Ashley sent the last text and then put her phone away. It took about four minutes before the common room door opened and Kendall came in. He saw the red head with tear streaks down her cheeks. He sighed and went over to her. "Baby what's wrong?" Kendall asked hugging her. Ashley didn't realise what Kendall had called her and just sobbed into the crook of his neck. "You smell n-nice" She sniffled into his neck. Kendall laughed and rested his head on top of hers. "Thanks. Now are you gunna tell me what is so complicated?" Kendall asked running his fingers through her loose curled hair. Sniffle. Ashley moved and looked at Kendall. "Well you know how Logan wanted to talk to me-?" Kendall nodded. "Well he didn't. He pulled me into the janitors closet and we... we sort off made out" Ashley said looking down at her hands. Kendalls face dropped. "W-Well. Thats great. Isn't that what you wanted?" Kendall said, hiding the hurt in his voice. Ashley looked up just in time for Kendall to put on a fake smile. She shook her head. "No. I told you before. I saw a side of him on Friday and I didn't like it." Ashley said. "Ash, that isn't the real Logan. He's actually really sweet. He's protective, that's all. If he isn't what you want, then what is it you do?" Kendall asked putting his bang on the floor. Ashley sighed and looked at him. "Do you really want to know?" Ashley asked scooting a little closer to him. Kendall nodded. "Yes" Ashley took a deep breath and looked at Kendall. "I want –"

**Mwahhahahaha yes I left it there. But in like 3 lines it goes back. Don't ask.**

Logan stood watching Ashley leave, with eyes as wide as dinner plates. "What the fuck just happened!" He yelled to himself before walking into the hall way. And with just his luck... "Hey Logie" Camille. "Camille. Don't call me that. I broke up with you. What Kendall said is right; you're just a worthless liar. Stay the hell out of my way" He said before pushing her out of his way and walking off. He opened a classroom thinking it was where he was ment to be only he was met by an empty class room; except for two people. One had the other under him, tongues clashing in a heated make out session. Then Logan noticed one had his hand up the others shirt. Wow this is disturbing. "Oh. I Uh..." One said jumped off the other and looked at the brunette stood in the doorway. Logan put his thumb in the direction of the doorway and turned a little. "I'll just leave you too it" Logan said then walked out. He shook his head and walked to the car park.

**D&S_D&S_D&S_D&S_D&S_D&S_D&S_D&S_D&S_D&S_D&S_D&S**

Ashley sighed. "I want..."

"You want..." Kendall pushed. "Come on I won't hate you. No way. Please just tell me" Kendall said scooting closer to her. "You really will hate me" Ashley said looking him in the eye. "Well if its Jett or Camille or something I mean yeah I might but I won't -"Kendall was cut off when Ashley leaned forward and gave him a short sweet kiss. She moved back and looked at him. "I want you Kendall. You. And I understand if you never talk to me again. I, I just... you make me feel special. Like no one else ever has. You actually listen to me. It's been three days. But they have been the best three days of my life. We are completely different people. I like sitting home and reading, you like sports and being on your feet. You're the happiest person I know and I've spent all weekend crying. You're outgoing Im shy. Your popular, I might as well be invisible because that's what I am to everybody. Your good looking and I'm -"  
"Beautiful" Kendall said looking at her. "You're beautiful. Im guessing you never read my note" Kendall said grabbing her bag. Ashley watched him and saw him pull out a tattered piece of paper. "Are you kidding me? I've been looking at that all weekend. What the hell do you mean?" She said taking it out of his hands and looking at it again. _**Am I a bad person? I look can change everything. From good to evil. Am I right or is it all in my head?**_ "You're a smart girl. You can work it out. Text me when you do, I may have something for you" Kendall winked then left the room. "Kendall Please!" Ashley yelled. No answer. She groaned and looked back at the paper. "No Kendall you're not a bad person" She muttered. "One look can change everything. What the actual fuck!" Ashley yelled. "Kendalls not a bad person. Even he knows that" she muttered. Then she got it. "Opposites! Kendalls a good person. More than one look changed it all. He'd been looking but he was blind. He's not thinking straight... I have it!" Ashley got out her phone and text a load of random letters to Kendall and hit send. About 1 minute later a smug Ashley got a text back. **Lol. I guess you got it then. Im on my way back to the common room. **Ashley smiled and sat back. She went over to the hot chocolate machine and pressed the button. Then she felt some arms around her waist. She tensed up until she heard a familiar chuckle against her neck. She turned and he removed his arms. "Oh hot chocolate" Kendall said. He grabbed it and took a sip he sighed and smacked his lips. "Tasty" Ashley smacked his arm and took the drink. "That's mine" She said. She put it on the counter behind her and sat down. "Im a genius I know" she said opening her arms and letting them fall. Kendall laughed and dropped his bag. "What did I mean then?" He challenged. "That you... Like me" She sing songed poking his chest. Kendall knocked her hands out of the way but grabbed them and twinned their fingers together, but not keeping them still, like they are rubbing against each other. "Yeah so? You like me" Kendall said looking down. "Yeah but I didn't put it in a riddle. You're just lucky Im really smart" Ashley said moving his face to look at her again. "Now I want my something" Ashley whispered. Kendall smiled and leaned forward planting a sweet kiss on her lips. They pulled away and went in for another, and another, and a last one. "What does this mean Kendall? I mean I like you, you like me, we are sat here holding hands... What is this?" She said looking down to their hands. "Whatever you want it to be" Kendall whispered. "I want this to be—"  
"What the actual fuck!" Sabrina and Kendall whipped their heads around to see Logan stood in the door with an envelope in his hand. "What?" Kendall said not really caring that his best friend was stood there. "Why are you two in here?"

"Because it's the common room?" Ashley said laughing. "No. I mean why are you two stood like that... kissing? I thought you liked me." Logan said stepping forward. "I did. But then I saw you on Friday. That changed it for me. If I did still like you, I wouldn't of run. And I can't believe you cheated on Camille! I mean I know I hate-"  
"Wait! I didn't cheat on Camille! I broke up with her on Sunday!" Logan yelled. Ashley frowned at him. "Well good for you. But I don't like you Logan. Not like that." Ashley said Logan sighed. "The only think I cant understand is why you didn't tell me Kendall. I thought I was your best friend!"  
"You Are Loges! This happened like 3 minutes ago Bro."  
"Oh okay, look Im sorry I lashed out. Im okay with you guys as long as you don't like make out in front of me. Speaking of which do you guys know who was making out in the classroom down the hall?" Logan said sitting opposite them. They shook their heads. Ashley looked at Kendall who was still watching Logan. "No Who?" Kendall Asked. "Carlos and James"

"WHAT!" Kendall Screamed.

**Im rubbish at writing. Sorry. Please review, I would really appreciate it. Sleep Tight Lauren. The Angels will take Care of you. ILoveYou. :'(**


End file.
